I'll Be Home for Christmas
by tea-induced scribbles
Summary: Danny found Christmas a hard time of year to get through as he missed his family dearly. So when the mail catches up with him, he finds his family again. Set after S3, appearances of Vulture Team, Danara and little Frankie! COMPLETE.


_A/N: Completely unrelated to my other stories. I own nothing except my OCs :) I hope you all enjoy and have a Merry Christmas!_

* * *

 **I'll Be Home for Christmas**

* * *

"Hey!" Kara called out cheerfully as Danny came through the door. He took a deep breath and sighed as he was greeted with all the familiar scents of home and Christmas. He left his bag just inside the living room as he headed to the kitchen to see Kara pass Frankie his bottle and clean what remained of his son's breakfast off the tray table of his high chair.

"Morning," Danny said with a smile as he loved coming home to Kara and Frankie especially after the last couple days. He went to his son ad pressed a kiss to the top of his head as Frankie loved his bottle in morning, Danny knew better than to get between Frankie and his food.

"How was night training?" Kara asked him, she rinsed her hands and dried them on a tea towel before brushing her hair over her shoulder. He couldn't help but be continually stunned by her effortless beauty as today she wore a fair isle knit jumper in light grey and navy over a pair of jeans. Her nice jeans, he mentally corrected which meant either company was coming over or she was going out. But for now she was all his.

"Long and cold." Danny said as he wrapped her into his arms and gave her a long kiss good morning. "I'm so happy to be home." he told her.

"You were only gone for 48 hours." Kara reminded him a light teasing manner.

"Too long. What did I miss?" he asked her, as he picked up her coffee and took a long sip enjoying the rich flavour as the CO at the base they trained at liked his coffee to taste like lumpy battery acid.

"Nothing but the usual. Though the mail has finally cleared out it's backlog while you were away and you have a lot letters to get through." Kara said as she placed a pile on the kitchen bench before him.

"Any bills?" Danny asked, Kara gave a nod as she continued cleaning up from breakfast.

"Already taken care of. The rest looked like personal letters and Christmas cards, so I left them for you." She told him.

"Thank you." Danny said, as he appreciated her taking care of business especially when he knew her plate was fuller than his.

"You're welcome, and I know it's terrible but Mom wants to do some last minute Christmas shopping and we have to get the last few things for Christmas dinner. Would you be able to look after Frankie?" Kara asked.

"Definitely, maybe I can get him to walk." Danny said with a grin.

"Can't we just enjoy the crawling stage?" Kara asked with a playful pout as she wrapped her arms around his middle and looked up at him.

"Yes." Danny said, before he could kiss her a loud car horn sounded from outside.

"There's my Mom. I have got to go." Kara said with a smile and quick kiss goodbye.

"Ok, bye and hey?" He asked as he watched her pull on her winter coat and pick up her purse.

"Yeah?" She asked as she stopped at the doorway.

"I love you." Danny told her, she gave him a warm and soft smile.

"I love you too." She replied, the car outside honked it's horn again. She gave a roll of her eyes and shook her head as they both knew her mother hated to leave a warm car. Danny watched his wife leave the house. He moved to the front room and looked out to see her jump into Debbie's car. He gave a wave and the car peeled away.

"Just you and me, buddy." Danny said at which point Frankie dropped his empty bottle to the floor and gave a hearty burp and giggled at himself. Once he calmed down, he held out his arms and looked at Danny.

"Dada." Frankie demanded politely as it was clear he wanted out of the chair.

"I swear you're leaning more and more into your Viking genes." Danny told Frankie in amusement as he picked up the empty bottle and rinsed it quickly and left it in the sink to clean up later. He then lifted his son into his arms and smiled at the love and trust his son gave him when he gripped onto Danny's clothes and cuddled in his arms.

"So you want to play?" He asked Frankie, he didn't need a response as picked up the pile of mail and headed to the lounge room. He sat down on the floor leaning his back against the couch and placed the mail on the coffee table.

Frankie climbed out of his lap and came back with toys and books pointing at the which books he wanted read to him. Danny smiled and chuckled at the personality and spunk of the kid as he climbed into Danny's lap.

Half an hour later of reading 'Where is the Green Sheep?', Frankie was unconscious in his lap having dozed off somewhere in the 6th finding of said Green Sheep.

Not wanting to disturb Frankie and knowing full well time and memories like these were rare. He closed the book and pulled the pile of mail to the floor and let Frankie sleep.

He smiled as he realised many of them were letters from his family. His heart squeezed with a mix of pain and happiness. His older brother Adam was alive and stationed overseas, a natural immunity to the virus allowed him to escape the pandemic. Their Father, Mother and little sister Emilie had died during the pandemic, the details of their death weren't clear but someone had registered them as dead.

Danny had tried to chase it down but everything was a mess of loose ends and every lead he followed ended up leading to no where. After a year of searching, he reluctantly gave up as he didn't want to miss his time with Frankie and Kara.

But one thing he loved about his family was that they were all fairly prolific writers. Adam was the least verbose of the family as he only wrote a couple sentences here and there. His emails were barely worth hitting the send button but Danny appreciated knowing his brother was alive. He was the second least verbose but it was due to an inability to share his life as 80% of it was classified.

Emilie; she was a closet writer and a lawyer by profession. She refused to send emails unless it was something that had to be dealt with in 48 hours. So she only wrote letter, she claimed that she liked to upkeep her penmanship. Her letters were the best as they always came right at the point where he needed to know what was going on in the world and for a laugh.

Mom and Dad, they were the most prolific writers in the family. They kept all the kids well informed on their lives and sent care packages and not so subtle reminders to come home. The whole letter thing started when the Green siblings were kids and their father travelled. Mom made it clear that they had to stay in communication as much as possible when they were apart. It quickly became a mix of tradition, a laugh and an obligation but the Greens stuck to their promise to stay in touch. It seemed even in death, his Mom, Dad and Emilie had kept it looking at all the letters.

He smiled as he sifted Adam's letters to him out; leaving them for later as his brother was other letters and cards, he wanted to savour as they were the only things he had left of his deceased family members. He opened the one of the letters from Emilie first, tears burned his eyes as he read about her life and annoyances of the general population. He smiled sadly as he closed the letter in his hand. He realised these would be the last letters he would ever get from her, his Dad and Mom.

He sifted out the Christmas cards, deciding it was best to save the bulk of the letters and spread them over time and indulge in the cards he had missed. It was Christmas soon after all.

Five Christmas cards later, Danny was heartbroken and bittersweet as he closed on the second last card. He opened the last Christmas card, he smiled at the picture of vintage Santa on the front. He opened it and chuckled as a three page letter fell from inside to his lap. He placed the card standing up on the coffee table and reached for the letter. His mother liked to write a review of the year, normally she typed it up on a computer and printed it out.

But this one was handwritten, he glossed over the date and read over his mother's worlds; soaking up the warmth of her words as she always found the best in everything even the bad stuff. She always tried to be positive about life as she could. He was halfway through the middle of the letter when his mother spoke of the Pandemic in past tense and life moving forward onto brighter things as Dad would want them to live as happily as they could. He skimmed the rest of the long letter until he reached the end, it was where she wrote her wishes for Christmas and the new year.

 _"This year, Emilie and I have finally found my second eldest son and the funds to visit him and meet the newest additions to the Green family."_ his Mom wrote as well as wishes for the new year and hopes of seeing Adam. Danny looked to the date and saw it was for the current year. His heart pounded in his chest as hope and excitement bloomed within him. He placed the letter on the coffee table and picked up the envelope to find it was postmarked in California. A lead, he had a real lead and yet his family was coming to him.

A knock on the door sounded, Danny gave a sigh as it was likely Burk coming over to start Christmas Eve dinner. The man was not leaving the meal in Kara or Danny's hands. He lifted Frankie from his lap and placed him inside his play pen. His son opened his eyes for a moment before closing them and going back to sleep.

Danny went to the front door and pulled it open but it was not Burk standing on the porch. A lump formed in his throat, tears brimmed in his eyes.

"Mom? Emilie?" he said looking at his family in disbelief. He'd just read the letter and here they were at his doorstep. They looked worse for wear but just as happy to see him.

"Daniel." his Mom said warmly, tears rolling down her face as she smiled.

"Oh my god." Danny said as he pulled her into his arms. He couldn't hold back the tears of pain and happiness as he realised she was truly here. He pulled back and looked at her with contrite, "I'm so sorry I couldn't find you and Emilie. I tried-"

"It's ok, we're here now and that's all that matters." His Mom told him.

"And freezing our cabooses off." Emilie added with a friendly grin.

* * *

A few hours later,

"That was insane." Kara told Debbie as she opened the front door to her house to find it smelling delicious, it was clear Burk was in the kitchen.

"We have to be more organised next year." Debbie said as she hauled in the last presents and food into the house as Kara closed the door behind them.

"Hello?" she called out.

"Hey, let me help you." Danny said with a brilliant smile a quick kiss 'hello'. He picked up the shopping bags with food taking them into the kitchen. Kara tucked the present bags into the lounge room before following her mother and husband into the kitchen. The room was a lit with a warmth and friendliness

"Hello," she said as she noticed two women in the kitchen/dining area. They looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't place them. The younger of the two stood in the kitchen area with Burk helping him chop up vegetables while the elder sat in a chair holding Frankie. Both had the same blonde hair as Danny, same brilliant green eyes as him too. Unlike Danny and the rest of them, they looked worn and delicate as it was clear they were undernourished and hadn't been as lucky as the rest of them.

"Mom, Emilie, this Kara and her mother Debbie." Danny said as he lifted Frankie out of his Mom's arms. "Kara, Debbie,- My mother Mary and my sister Emilie." he said finishing the introductions. Kara momentarily felt like a fool for not making the connections right away but now she saw it. Danny had a photo in the lounge room of his family.

"It's so good to finally meet you." Kara said without hesitation as she held out her hand to Mary. Mary smiled and ignored the hand; she pulled Kara into a tight but comfortable hug. Kara embraced her carefully as she felt the frailty of the older woman's body and was afraid of breaking her bones as she was so skinny.

"You too, thank you so much for loving and looking after my son." Mary whispered to her, she pulled back from the hug and smiled with tears in her eyes. "Now, Emilie and Carlton claimed to be making hot chocolate." she said.

"We are and it's nearly done." Emilie assured her as she came around the kitchen island and hugged Kara. "It's so good to meet you. Danny has told us nothing but good things." she assured her.

* * *

"So where did you learn to cook?" Burk asked Emilie, as they pottered around the kitchen area with an ease and familiarity that shouldn't have existed given they were practically strangers. But they did, he had to admit it was nice to not be awkwardly bumping around with her.

While they cooked the meal; Kara, Danny, Frankie and their mothers talked at the table. He wasn't sure what the conversation was about as he was a little more occupied with Emilie and meal.

"Ah, I used to take cooking classes. Mom thought I'd meet a lovely man but I ended with cooking skills. What about you?" Emilie asked him, a light blush gracing her cheeks as she wasn't used to having a handsome man pay attention to her. It wasn't that she was ugly, it was that she purposefully made certain to fade into the background as she felt she didn't have much to offer. But things were looking up.

"My Mom taught my brother and I how to cook. She said it was important." Burk told her, he a was a little envious of Danny and others who had family that kept reappearing. He wished he had had that luck but it wasn't meant to be, so he did his best to be happy for his friends when luck shined on them.

"You couldn't get home for Christmas this year?" Emilie asked him.

"My Mom passed during the pandemic. My brother is coming over tonight." Burk said trying to keep a lighter tone to the conversation.

"I'm sorry for you loss." Emilie said empathetically as they all lost someone they loved.

"Me too. So what did you do before the pandemic?" He asked changing the topic.

"I was -well am a lawyer. I used to practice in San Diego." Emilie said with a smile as it felt like a whole lifetime ago.

"I won't try to argue anything with you." Burk teased.

"I'm a fair and open minded person." she assured him, Burk smiled at the unintentional sexual innuendo. "So what do you do in the Navy?" she asked smoothing over it.

"I'm on the VBSS teams, VBSS stands for-" Burk started.

"Visit, Board, Search and Seizure? I served in Navy. JAG for six years before I retired and went civilian." She told him.

"You were Navy?" He asked in disbelief as he looked at her again as if seeing her in a whole different life. She couldn't blame him as her hair was up in messy milkmaid braids with strands of hair sticking out at odd ends, her chambray shirt and jeans were well loved to point she had a rather bohemian feel to her.

"I know, I lack the starch in my back but I'll have you know I was an excellent officer." She assured him in a warm manner not offended by his surprise.

"That I don't doubt. So you staying in St Louis or moving on?" He asked casually but he wasn't going to lie, he was keenly interested in knowing the answer.

"Don't know, we are still classified as URs- Unidentified Refugees. But once the Navy finds my records and my Identity is given back to me, then I can work on getting Mom's. Until then, we're living on the kindness of family and waiting for things to fall into place." She said casually as it was old hat for her, she had learned that she couldn't force everything to go her way, some things just took time and patience.

"Hopefully everything works out so you can get back on your feet." Burk said.

"Fingers crossed." Emilie replied with a soft beautiful smile that made Burk smile. The doorbell sounded and Danny went to the door welcoming in the rest of the party. Their moment passed as Miller, Wolf, Granderson and his older brother Cameron came in.

"Hey!" The small crowd called out.

"Emilie, Mom; this Alisha, Wolf, Miller and Cameron-" Danny started only to be cut off by Miller.

"Big Burk and Middle Burk. I'm the adopted, much younger better looking Burk. But everyone calls me Miller." Miller corrected as he and the others took rounds shaking hands with Emilie. Burk snorted a laugh and shook his head as Miller was the little brother he and Cam didn't ask for.

"Nice to meet you all." Emilie said with a chuckle as she kept her place in the kitchen with Burk at her side.

"Mama Green! you're alive." Miller said to Mary, "May I have a hug?" he asked her, Mary smiled.

"Yes," she replied, the two embraced much to the amusement of everyone as this was Miller. Good value and so lovable even if he could be annoying at times.

"It's so good to meet you. We spent months searching for you all. He said you make the best brownies." Miller said making conversation as everyone sat down at the table bar those getting drinks or looking after dinner.

"I do." Mary said with a mother's smug confidence.

"Would you make them for me?" Miller asked her.

"Don't you have your own mother to beg baked goods from?" Danny asked as he placed a home brew beer on the table for Miller and Wolf.

"Yeah, but she only makes boxed brownies and she's dating some guy. He gets all her attention." Miller said looking rather sorry for himself.

"Poor Miller." Alisha quipped mockingly as she had Frankie in her lap; playing with him and a stuffed bear.

"I know, I have to be man now." Miller deadpanned with a sigh.

"We'll find you a girl." Alisha assured him in a mocking fashion. She looked to Kara. "Is Sasha coming?" she asked.

"I'm hoping so, it was really rough for her when the Captain left." Kara said, it wasn't news to any of them as they were all still reeling with the way Captain Chandler had left the Nathan James. He had disappeared off the map and hadn't made any communication with anyone. It was clear he wanted separation from them all including his closest friends Captain Slattery and Sasha.

"It was rough on us all." Burk said, they all gave a nod as there was no denying the effect it had on morale. But they all knew Sasha's invite was not one of pity, she was their friend and comrade. So there was no doubt or hesitation in asking her over. A knock sounded on the door.

"That could be her." Danny said, he went to the door and indeed came back with Sasha. She smiled awkwardly as she held a bottle of wine and a can of cranberry jelly for their 'Secret Santa exchange'.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I got lost." She said.

"Better late than never." Wolf said as he gestured to the seat beside him. Introductions were quickly made and she sat next to Wolf. Conversation and laughter ensued as any awkwardness evaporated in the comradery of friends and family.

"So you all work together?" Mary asked as Danny's friends were not shy in sharing stories of their adventures and funny misadventures.

"Well, we've all been stationed on the same ship. Kara took maternity leave to have Frankie." Alisha said as Kara took Frankie from her to put him into his highchair so he could have his dinner.

"I'll be going back to the Navy but shore duty only." Kara said, so happy she would be returning to her first love; the Navy. She hadn't minded her time as a civilian but she missed being in the service and looked forward to going back.

"Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes." Emilie announced, her cheeks rosy as she and Burk seemed to be in their own little culinary world in the kitchen. No one had missed the fact that Burk was flirting with Emilie but given how down and out Burk had been since the losses they had; it was good to see him happy and engaging with people.

"We expecting anyone else?" Kara asked as another knock sounded at the door. She looked at the table. It was set for dinner they had had empty spaces for Cruz and Tex to honour their passing. But their places would be filled by Danny's mother and sister. She knew the men wouldn't mind.

"Not that I'm aware of. I'll get it." Danny said as he passed Kara the bowl of mush Burk had cooked for Frankie's dinner. He headed for the door and opened it, not enjoying the blast of cold air as the snow was coming down hard.

"Adam?" He asked surprised as his brother stood on the front porch in BDUs and no winter coat.

"Hey, Bro." Adam said, they stood there for a moment as Danny was stunned to see him here. "We going to stand here all day? If so, I'm going to need a jacket." He told him, Danny blinked and laughed.

"No, come in. Sorry." he said, Adam gave a nod as picked up his small duffel and stepped into the house.

"I would've called but I wasn't sure I'd get here in time." Adam said as he dumped his bag by the closed door. They exchanged a brief hug with a manly thump on the back before pulling apart. "You look soft." he told him.

"You look like a twig." Danny told him, they both laughed as Adam was leaner than Danny remembered but he was still stockier and more muscular than Danny could ever achieve. Just how genetics played out as Adam took after their Father.

"Adam?" Mary asked, she rose from the table as Adam and Danny came into the room. Kara smiled as she sat at the table watching as Danny's family reunited. She blinked back tears as it was so good to see his family reunite, to see Danny reclaim the missing pieces of his heart and part of her was selfishly enjoying it as it meant their family had expanded.

A timer rang out as the kitchen as the family broke apart to join the rest of them.

"5 minutes everyone, so now is the time to go the bathroom if you need to." Emilie announced from the kitchen.

"Adam, beer?" Danny asked.

"Definitely." Adam said with a grin as he went around the table shaking hands and introducing himself.

"Looks like we're going to have to brush shoulders but we'll squeeze in another place." Debbie said as she Sasha along with the others starting moving around the table settings to make it work.

"Cheers, where should I grab a chair?" Adam asked as he took the beer from Danny and those around the table resettled.

"I'll get one from the study. Take a seat, it had to be a long flight home." Danny said, but before he could get the chair; Cameron had disappeared and brought it out for him.

"Only about three, but I wasn't going to miss being home for the first family Christmas in two years." Adam said casually as if it were nothing but a two hour flight when everyone at the table knew it was very different.

"Here we go." Cameron said placing the chair down at the table.

"Ok, everyone sit down as the food is coming over." Burk announced as he and Emilie placed side dishes and bread on the table. It all looked and smelt amazing, she couldn't help but smile as she knew she couldn't have been able to make an elaborate meal like this by herself.

"Oh wow, this looks amazing." Kara said as Burk placed a beautifully cooked turkey onto the table.

"Damn, how are you still single?" Wolf asked Burk with an impressed tone as everyone was impressed with the spread before them.

"You ever see him attempting to flirt?" Alisha asked with chuckle as Burk glared at her. "It's hysterical." she added unapologetically as they all started passing around the side dishes.

"Laugh it up, at least I try." Burk said diplomatically as he could as he passed Danny the carving fork and knife for the Turkey. "Now, don't butcher my bird." he ordered Danny which earned him a few laughs as he took up his seat at the table.

"I know how to carve a turkey." Danny assured him. He smiled as he looked around at his friends and family seeing them all get along. He just couldn't believe how blessed he was be surrounded by them all and especially at Christmas time.

"You sure you don't want Kara to carve?" Cameron asked snapping the man out of his thoughts.

"I'm good." Danny assured Cameron.

"With respect, could you stop gawking at us all and carve the turkey? Even Frankie is getting impatient." Miller asked as Frankie made impatient noises for Kara to come back with his bottle of milk. Danny snorted a laugh and shook his head.

"Here, we go." he said as he carved the first slice of what would be the best family dinner and a very merry celebration of Christmas.

* * *

 _The End_


End file.
